Finding You
by amethystlilies
Summary: Percy is sent to some strange school by Aphrodite to find this 'special' person. There he meets this mysterious dark-haired girl. But who is she? Is she really who she appears to be? Rated T for mild swearing. Percabeth, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Hey Seaweed Brain"

"Hey Wise Girl. Did you miss me?"

"In your dreams!"

"I missed you too. I wish we could go to school together."

"Yeah, it sucks, you living in New York and me living in San Francisco.. Maybe I could go to your school and live at your house. Hmm."

Aphrodite watched the two demigods chat, and she felt a pang of sympathy. Why should they live apart, when they've already been through so much? They deserved happiness. Together. (And yes, they are a couple, but it isn't fair that they live so far apart!).

Suddenly, a great idea popped into her head. They deserved happiness, yes, but nothing in the world is free. Besides, this could be some sort of test of their love, although she was confident that they would pass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1.**

[Percy]

I was in the midst of doing … wait, what was I doing? Oh yeah, I was doing my math homework. Or maybe it was science, I don't know. Then, something suddenly goes POOF! There was an explosion of pink dust and glitter and my room suddenly reeks of perfume. And you know that there's a god/goddess to meet you.

Or rather, a specific love goddess,-

"Aphrodite!" the winged cupid announces and Artemis walks out of the dust and glitter. Just kidding, _Aphrodite_ walks out of the pink dust and glitter. Artemis would probably rather _die_ than be caught around pink. You know, it would be really funny if Artemis wore pink. I can imagine her expression-

Oops. Sorry, ADHD. Short attention span, hehe.

If Annabeth was here she'd laugh and say 'Seaweed Brain' but unfortunately, she's on the other side of the country, so...yeah. I miss her.

Aphrodite smiled knowingly at me (which was really creepy, by the way) and she said,

"I need you to do me a favor"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Is it life-threatening, mentally disturbing, or could possibly hurt me in any way? If it is, I can't."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I wasn't asking honey. I was ordering."

She said with a sweet smile.

"Well then I refuse!" I said.

"Cute. But you know better than to refuse a god."

'Heck, I refused titans and giants before!' I thought, but out loud, I said

"Fine".

"I knew you would, honey. Now, I need you to find someone very special-"

"To me or to you?"

I interrupted.

"Both. But mostly you" She said with a knowing smile. Okay, now I was confused.

"What's his or her name?"

"Well, that's part of the job Percy! You have to figure it out on your own. But when you find that person, it will all make sense."

She said mysteriously.

"Okay, that leaves... Well, the only the whole world. Thank you for the details."

I said sarcastically.

"No, actually I'm sending you to another high school. You will find her there."

Aphrodite said as she pulled out her makeup and started to apply...something I don't know.

"Oh, so it's a she!" I said.

"Yup. Oh, BTW, I'm changing your appearance."

"Hey, you can't just do that!"

I said indignantly. I mean, who does she think she is? A goddess? Well, technically, she is, but not the point here!

"I refuse to do this 'favor'," I said, making air quotes. "It isn't fair!"

"All is fair in love and war." Aphrodite said.

"Okay, that makes no sense. What does your favor have to do with love and war?" I asked.

"Everything" Aphrodite smiled mysteriously.

Okay, now I'm really really confused..

"Alright, alright, just let me IM Annabeth and we'll be on our way."

"Oh, I forgot one more minor detail. You mustn't tell anyone, especially Annabeth."

"What the hell? What about my mom? She'll freak out. And Annabeth too, and I promised I would never disappear again. And I intend to keep that promise."

I said, determinedly.

"Oh, I'll take care of that. I promise."

The goddess said.

"This is for your own good, Percy." She said impatiently. But there was a glimmer of truth in her eyes.

"Fine. I'll start packing."

"Oh, no need for that" and just like that, my things all flew into my bag. And POOF! Another explosion of pink glitter, and I was at some fancy private school.

"The students here stay at dorms, and so will you. Your name is now Adrian Venegas. Now, good luck!"

She said and with that she disappeared. I sighed, and headed towards the front office. On the way, I passed a mirror.

"What the Zeus's name has she done with my appearance?" I asked myself aloud. I had light brown hair and brown eyes. Eww.

I registered, got my dorm keys, locker, locker combination and schedule, and headed towards my first class.

* * *

The rest of the day was the typical new guy in school kind of day, with introductions and all that stuff. It was boring, and surprisingly there weren't any monsters. I didn't expect that to last, though.

The whole ordeal was very tiring. I couldn't wait to find this person and get out this place and go home with Annabeth.

Speaking of Annabeth, I wondered how she was doing. I already missed her.

* * *

The next few days were very boring. It was just one day after another, with only 3 monsters, which didn't last very long. At least I was able to train. There were arenas with dummies, and since nobody really went there, I was able to train as usual. There were also a lot of swimming pools, so when I got bored I just walked over to the pool and swam. It seems like this school was very rich.

* * *

A few days later, I woke up and jogged a bit, then headed down to first period. I didn't really meet a lot of people yesterday, so I just sat down and fiddled with my phone. Then the bell rang and everyone stopped talking and sat down. Nah, I'm just kidding, as if teenagers would ever do that. They just kept talking and chatting with their friends until the teacher told them to shut up and sit down.

"We have another new student today." He announced.

Everybody paid absolutely no attention to him.

Then the new girl walked in. She was really pretty, with shoulder-length dark hair and blue eyes. All the guys stopped talking and looked over at her.

The girl's eyes scanned over the room. Her hand went to the side of her school uniform, as if there was something under it.

"Since Adrian here is new, too, he can show Sophia here around."

Wait, I still don't know this place very well! I got lost trying to find my way today! I thought.

"Sir, if you don't mind, I would like to take her around" This guy says with a smirk on his face.

"No, I insist Adrian shows her around. Since he is new too, he will know what being new here feels and will be able to help her better."

The teacher said.

"Now, go sit down in an empty seat."

He said, which was coincidently next to mine.

The teacher started to drone on about the lesson. I honestly tried to listen but something about the girl, Sophia, just… distracted me. She was all tense during the whole lesson. When the bell finally rang, she shot up from her seat and hurried out of the door.

I quickly chased after her.

"Wait!" I shouted after her. She just walked speedily away.

I was pretty fast from all the training I did, but she was faster and quickly got away.

'Dammit' I thought to myself. Tomorrow, I will talk to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2.**

[Percy]

I didn't have any classes with Sophia for the rest of the day, and I didn't see her during lunch. Maybe she ate off-campus, I don't know. I wonder if she didn't get lost or anything yesterday.

* * *

The next day, I woke up late and I had run the way from the dorms to the school building. I had only about 7 minutes till the bell rang. And my first period teacher was really grouchy and strict.

I was running through the hallways and I was almost at the classroom when I rammed into someone. The girl I bumped into was Sophia. She fell forward but she caught herself at the last moment. However the books that were previously in her arms fell to the floor.

"Sorry" I said as I helped her pick the books up. Sophia looked very irritated. She said "It's fine." and promptly walked off.

I quickly caught up with her and started walking next to her.

"So, uh, where did you run after class?"

I asked.

"My second period class."

She said in a 'duh' tone, and started walking faster.

"So, you didn't get lost or anything? 'Cause I was supposed to show you around, but you just disappeared-"

"I can find my way around." Sophia said.

"Oh, okay." I said awkwardly.

We reached class just before the bell rang. We sat down on our seats in the back of the room. The teacher took attendance and started to talk about physics stuff. Honestly, I didn't understand a single word. I started doodling on my notebook. Sophia, on the other hand, took out a silver laptop and turned it on. The teacher didn't seem to mind, which was strange.

"Hey, no offense, but why do you have a laptop in class?"

I asked, purely out of curiosity.

"I already finished this a long time ago, and yesterday I asked permission to use my laptop and work on other….things while in class." She replied, without taking her eyes off the screen.

"Oh." I said dumbly. I wished to ask her what she was doing or at least look at her screen, but I thought she might think I was being too nosy, so I restrained myself.

For the rest of the lesson, I just stared into the air, I had nothing to do. Finally, after 5 long minutes, I wrote a note to Sophia.

_So…where did u move from? _I wrote.

Sophia took a look at it, and seemed to ponder over it. Finally she wrote _California._

Happy that she wrote back, I scribbled down _I moved from New York._ Sophia glanced at the paper, and quickly wrote down an _okay_ and turned her attention back to her laptop.

I just went back to staring at the air. After exactly 7 minutes and 13 seconds, I flipped to the back of the paper and wrote _so do u wanna hang out sometime?_ It's not like I have much to do anyways. And I can't talk to Annabeth, so that takes out a big chunk of time.

_I have a boyfriend_ she wrote.

_So do I_ I wrote back. Sophia glanced at me with wide eyes, with a surprised look on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, it's just that I've never had a gay friend before." She whispered to me.

Wait what? I looked back at the paper. My face turned red.

"Uh, I meant, I, like, I was trying to-"

"Mr. Venegas, please be quiet while I'm teaching" The teacher yelled at us. Well, mostly me.

I cleared my throat.

"What I meant to say," I said when the teacher turned away, "is that I have a girlfriend, that I am in a relationship too." I explained.

"Oh" she said, blushing.

"Yes, oh" I grumbled.

"Quiet" the teacher shouted.

I slumped back in my seat, and Sophia turned her eyes back to her laptop.

It was time for lunch and I was super hungry. Staying still is way too hard for a person like me. I quickly got my lunch and looked around the cafeteria to eat. Since I was still new-ish, I didn't really have any friends yet so I had to just eat at any where available. Then I spotted an empty seat in front of Sophia, who had her nose in a book.

"Can I sit here?" I asked her.

She looked up at me.

"Oh. It's you again." She said in a bored tone.

I took that as a yes and slid down on the seat in front of her, saying "What do you mean by that? I'm awesome!"

Sophia just rolled her eyes at me.

"So, I didn't see you yesterday during lunch."

I said.

"Oh, I had some…matters to resolve" she said smoothly.

"What kind?"

I asked.

"None of your business" she said, her eyes turning hard.

"Oh." I shut up after that, and I just sat there poking at my food.

The food looked very…strange. I suppose even rich private schools don't have edible food.

Sophia sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's just that I have some…family members who insist on asking me for favors." She said.

"I totally get that" I said, laughing. If I got a dollar for every 'favor' I did for the gods, I'd be a millionaire in no time.

* * *

We laughed our way through lunch. Sophia seemed okay, but she was very mysterious and secretive. We mostly stayed on light topics, like the school teachers and classes.

I enjoyed talking with her a lot.

I think it's because I can't talk to Annabeth for a while now, and Sophia is a bit like Annabeth.

Speaking of Annabeth, I should find the person soon, so that I could get back to my Annabeth. I hope she's okay without me. Last time I talked to her, she was having nightmares again.

* * *

I met Sophia after school. Not that we had a date or anything. I just bumped into her. It turns out that her last class was far away from her locker and it took some time to get from her class to the pod where the lockers are located. We started walking silently to the dorms.

Sophia seemed to be deep in thought.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"What?" Sophia seemed surprised.

"Well, you seemed to be thinking hard about something." I said.

"Oh. It's just that not many people can tell what I'm thinking." She said.

"Maybe it's because I'm usually with my girlfriend all the time." I laughed.

"I suppose so." Sophia said.

I waited for Sophia to say something.

She didn't.

"So, do you want to tell me what you're thinking?" I said.

"It's nothing important, Adrian. I don't want to bother you with it." She said, brushing it off.

For some reason, I felt rejected.

That must've appeared on my face, because Sophia said,

"I'll tell you when I need any help."

A small smile crept into my lips.

"Why are you smiling?" Sophia asked in a suspicious tone.

"It's a secret." I said laughing. Sophia looked dumbstruck for a moment. Then she started laughing with me.

The real reason I smiled? Sophia reminded me of Annabeth. They both tried to hide their troubles and appear strong rather than asking for help. They both thought that asking for help equaled burdening them, when actually it makes things easier.

I miss Annabeth.


End file.
